Pop Goes The Weasle!
by CraneLee
Summary: *Discontinued* When Raven is having trouble controlling her powers, the titans send her to the Xavier Istitute for Mutants. Will she be accepted by the Xmen for being a demon, or will she leave after the first week? RaexKurt
1. The Meeting and a late night swim

POP Goes The Weasle!

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans, X-men, or any other characters from any other show I might decide to use in the near future.**

**But I do own Maniac and anyone else from ASAP**

At the Xavier Institute everything seemed calm. School was almost over and summer was coming near. So of course they were adopting a new student. Said so on the intercom. 'New student coming today.' Not many cared but for those few that did- well you could guess who they are.

"Za new student?" Kurt questioned joyfully.

"That's right Kurt. You are no longer the newbie," Kitty said with equal enjoyment.

"I shall be his guide and show him all around the mansion just the way I was shown. I shall become his new best friend and help him until another new student arrives."

"That's very kind of you Kurt," Bobby said ignorantly.

"Can we stop using big words and proper English?" Rogue said sharply.

"Look a car has pulled up!" Kurt exclaimed.

"A robotic man is getting out!" Bobby screamed.

"And opening ze back door?" Kurt asked.

"Four others are getting out!" Bobby announced.

"But only one is being hugged and has a bag," Kurt said sadly.

"But it's a girl- and she has a hot bod," Bobby said slyly.

For that Rogue conked him up side the head.

"But zat means zat I am still ze newest boy!" Kurt exclaimed. The car drove away leaving the girl behind with 2 boxes and a backpack.

"We should help her settle in and tell the Professor," Kitty said happily.

"I shall help," Kurt said brightly.

"Whatever," Rogue said in a monotone voice.

Kurt smiled and tugged at his watch. Pushing one button he was able to turn to a normal human instead of a blue demon (I have writers block!) and teleported outside.

The girl jumped slightly at seeing him. Straightening up she ignored him and pulled her boxes along with her using black aura. Surrounding both boxes she slid across the ground and pushed forwards into the institute.

Kurt watched in disbelief. She totally ignored him! He was the only one that had come to help and she ignored him. But then again most of the new students were very shy.

"Zey! Do you need help with your bags?" Kurt cried.

The girl still ignored him and he raced to catch up with her. Picking up a box out of the air he lugged it into the mansion for her and set it down by the stairs. "Ze professor should be here any minute. I'm Kurt and I zall be your guide!" he said enthusiastically (I SPELT IT RIGHT!).

The girl still didn't answer.

"New girl? Vat's your name, I cannot keep callingz you new girl," Kurt questioned curiously.

The girl was quiet. Her hair was short around her shoulders with a dark shade of purple. Wearing blue jeans and a black sweater she stared blankly at her blue boots. She gripped her black backpack straps and stayed still. "Raven," she said quickly. "My names Raven from the Teen Titans. Happy?"

"Really? I've never heard of ze Teen Titans. Are zey like a small hero group? Or just a club of friends? Or- vat's your powers?"

Raven looked at him with her violet eyes.

"Zat's okay- ven I first got here I was so shy I hid under the table at dinner," Kurt said calmly.

Raven gave him a quizzical look.

"But I was zoon comfortable here because I learned zat everyone here was just like me."

"I doubt that anyone is like me," Raven mumbled.

"Zey may not have your powers but zere are still people zat can move things with zeir mind. Like Jean. I can teleport."

Kurt disappeared in a seal of blue smoke and appeared hanging from the chandelier.

"I'm ze only one so far that can teleport."

Raven sat down on her box and stared at her shoes.

"Ah Raven."

Professor Xavier rolled into the foyer in his wheel chair smiling. "Why don't we get you situated and then Night Crawler here can show you around?"

Kurt smiled at the professor saying his hero name.

"Kurt could you have Bobby drop Raven's boxes off at her room."

"Alright," Kurt said defeated.

…

Raven sat in the Professors office with her backpack in her lap as she leaned into the leather couch.

"So Raven- your friends tell me that you are having so stress problems and are having trouble controlling your powers."

"That's not true. I'm fine. I don't need to be here."

"Magneto what do you think?"

The man said nothing.

"Look I'm not a science project. If you need a second opinion on me than it doesn't matter. I'll leave. I'm not going to have everyone and their mothers brother staring at me!" Raven's eyes turned white in anger.

The room was surrounded in black aura. Magneto smirked. "Yes, I like this girl. She is very strong."

"Strong yes, I see where she needs help."

Raven became even angrier. She wasn't something at the zoo! Was she only here to amaze people? Crazed fans had done that before. Just started ganging up on her to see how far they could push before she cracked.

_Calm down. Calm down. You're going to hurt someone._

_**But I'm not a toy. I'm not going to let people push me around and tell me what to do. I'm not hurting anyone so why do they want to keep pushing?**_

_No, you're not. And you shouldn't be treated as such. But they are here to help. Just look at Kurt- he looks like he's able to control his powers. Everyone here has to have been a science project at least once here- you're fine._

_**But I just don't want to be here. Why am I always the one to be dropped off places? Therapy- yoga- oil change for Cyborg's car. Half of those aren't even mine. How do I know that this is legit?**_

"It's alright, we understand that this is awkward."

"Just a little," Raven said sarcastically.

"Well it's almost time for dinner. And I suppose Kurt is waiting to show you around. He showed up here just 2 weeks ago. He is really nice but you have to understand that he doesn't understand what's going on."

Raven immediately left the awkward position and closed the door on her way out.

"I like her," Magneto repeated.

"She will be a fine addition to the team. The students will love her I know it."

"I don't care about that. I feel the dark presence in her. She is very strong like her father."

…

Raven found her belongings by a door marked Raven. At least the Titans got 1 thing right. Her own room. Sliding it open she found it to be a janitors closet. It wasn't the greatest place ever- but it would do. The floor was just a mattress- probably for her meditation. Fuzzy blue sheets and pillows were scattered on the floor. The walls were painted a deep haze of turquoise with lines of shelves. A pole hung between a shelf and a wall meant for Raven's shirts and drawers were located next to it. A mini fridge was set on a shelf in the corner next to the light switch.

The ceiling was only 4 inches taller than her- considering she was only 5'2 that wasn't much. Sighing she opened her first box and began setting her books on the shelves. That task proved to take the longest. Next she hung her street shirts on the rack and put her pants and unmentionables in the drawers. Last she set her boom box on the shelf next to the fridge and put the box containing Malchior's book in her underwear drawer. If anyone went rummaging in there they would either die from Malchior or Raven.

And finally she locked the sliding door and lied down for a quick nap.

…

Kurt knocked on Raven's door 20 minutes later.

There was a groan and Raven slid her door open. Rubbing her eyes she yawned.

"Time for dinner?" Kurt said hoping he hadn't disturbed her.

She nodded and followed him down to the dining room.

Raven walked down to the far end of the table away from everyone else and opened a book, not bothering to get anything to eat. Kurt sat down with her, making her move again. Kitty moved behind Kurt and started at Raven. "Not very friendly is she?"

"Her team just dropped her off her for no apparent reason. I wouldn't want any friends right now either," Bobby stated.

"You know this how?" Rogue remarked.

"Listened outside the door."

"Oh."

"I'm going to go talk to her and see if she'll make a conversation."

Kitty moved over to Raven and in less than 2 minutes Kitty ran back nearly screaming.

"What happened?" Rogue said surprised.

"I don't know. It was like fine. I was even about to sit down and like make small talk. I started asking where she was from and like talk about her home and parents and stuff and everything was like fine. But then I like asked about her dad and she freaked out on me."

"And there lies the problem," Rogue said sarcastically.

"Something's wrong. You don't suppose that her dad like, beats her do you?"

"I don't know. He might be the one she got her powers from. That's why he can hurt her."

"I'll like go talk to her again."

"To late she's gone," Bobby pointed out.

"Ze didn't eat anything either," Kurt said stunned.

Rogue stared at Raven's chair for a minute. "I don't like this kid. She seems a little to different for her own good."

"Well we aren't exactly normal either," Bobby said smoothly.

"It's not that. I'm getting the feeling that she's not a mutant- but a demon."

"Demon? Demon's are ugly. Raven is pretty," Kitty said preppy.

"Anorexic even."

"She said she vas apart of a team called ze Teen Titans."

"Never heard of them," Bobby stated

"I have. They're a group of 5 teenagers that fight other super powered people in Jump City. They're supposedly crime fighters and heroes where they're from. But I don't buy it," Rogue remarked.

"Vy not? If zey save people zan vy do you not trust her?"

"I just get a really bad feeling about her Kurt."

"Ze professor trusts her so so do I."

"The professor also trust Magneto after he tried to kill us. The professor isn't always right."

"Vell I zink he is about Raven."

"Kurt I don't want you messing with that girl. She's bad news."

"You cannot tell me vat you do."

"Get it through you fat head that this girl isn't the best thing since sliced bread. I don't like her," Rogue went on.

Kurt had already left though and headed for Raven's room.

When there he pressed his ear to the door to see if she was in there.

"_Robin how could you do this to me?"_

'_**We were just trying to help Raven. Ever since the fall of your father you've just seemed different and more tense.'**_

"_What am I supposed to do? Everything I know doesn't apply to my life anymore. I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to do."_

'_**We understand that Rae and that's why we called the professor. He specializes in these kind of situations. He can totally help you adjust."**_

"_There's just too many other people here. And their asking me all the questions I hoped they wouldn't. If they keep pressing on the father button I'm going to self destruct and then an angry mob is going to form."_

'_**Just make up something.'**_

"_That may work for you Robin but I'm feel like I'm going to explode. I feel like I'm just some stupid science project for this whole place. The professor and some guy named Magneto keep saying how interesting I am and if the other has a theory on me. I not staying here Robin."_

'_**Give it a day or so. If you still feel that way after about a week we'll come and pick you up.'**_

"_Fine. But I can assure you that my mind isn't going to change."_

'_**Alright then see you in a week?'**_

"_Yeah- bye."_

Kurt then heard the doorknob turning and in a panic, teleported to a nearby chandelier. Raven came out into the hall with her sweater's hood up. Sending a glance down both sides of the hall, she fazed through the floor and like a shadow shot up into the ceiling.

"Zat is very impressive, and interesting." Kurt descended his gaze to the ceiling and teleported to the floor above. Raven was nowhere in sight. Sighing Kurt kept teleporting floor to floor until he was on the roof. The breeze was light against his skin as he searched for Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

It was a faint whisper in the distance, but Kurt could hear it clearly. Looking over the edge of the roof he saw a small figure huddled on the side of the pool. Quickly teleporting himself to a bush near the pool, Kurt squatted down and listened closely.

The words rang again and a rock shot across the water. Landing in a bush on the other side the figure stood and began removing their clothes. Kurt was stunned as the figure slipped into the pool with nothing but a bikini on. His eyes wide, Night Crawler fell backwards, his heart thumping wildly against his chest, his cheeks flushed a violent red.

'_Raven!' _

The figure swam back to the edge of the pool and pulled a round object from their pocket.

'_Raven you there?'_

Kurt's jaw dropped. _'Did I just watch- That was- And she was in- She is hot!'_

"I'm here Maniac."

'_Girl I told you to call me at 8:00. It's 9:30!'_

"Look I got caught up. Everyone here is insane. They've just been popping one question after another. Then Robin called-"

'_Oh, him again. Well did he apologize for dropping you off there?'_

Kurt noticed how Maniac put and extreme emphasis on there. He raised his eyebrow.

(P.S. If you don't know who Maniac is just go to my name- it's the thing in blue- and go see me profile. I've got at least 100 stories on her. Okay that was and exaggeration. Maybe more like 10 or so. A/n here's the story.)

"Sorta," Raven said slowly. "I know they think they did what was best for me, but the titans just don't understand."

'_Yah! Your whole life has been turned around in a blink of an eye. You can use emotions without blowing stuff up. You don't have to worry bout Trigon no more. Pluto's not a planet! And blueberry ice cream isn't real! EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE! PLUTO!'_ Maniac cried exasperated.

"Shh. Maniac, someone may hear."

'_So?'_

"So? I'm not exactly everyone's favorite and right now I'm in a swimming pool wearing a bikini. That would be a little awkward don't you think?"

'_Not unless it's a hot guy. I mean you are chillin with the X-men here.'_

"Maniac," Raven said softly.

'_Meet any cute guys yet?'_

"Maniac," Raven said a little louder.

'Tell me when I get to the letter his name starts with. A B C D E F G H I J K-' 

"Maniac!" Raven said in her normal tone.

'_Alright it's K. Um- Kitty? No she's a girl- what am I thinking? Hello Maniac what are you thinking? Unless you like girls then-'_

"Maniac," Raven growled.

'It is Kitty?' 

"No!"

'_No, it's not Kitty there's someone else? Or no, there isn't anyone I think is hot so I better drop it. No answer's please I'm gonna continue anyway.'_

Wait a minute- his name started with K. Did that mean Raven liked him? Kurt smiled hopefully to himself and kept listening. Hopefully this Maniac character would get the answer out of Raven sooner or later.

'_Let's see, who else's name starts with K? Hmm.'_

"If I just tell you will you shut up about it?"

'_Maybe.'_

Raven sighed and mumbled something into the device.

Maniac's voice rang out a second later in surprise. _'KURT? THAT NIGHT CRAWLER KID?'_

"Shh," Raven hissed.

Maniac's voice fell. _'Oh, ho, ho. Got to tell Greg this.'_

"Maniac!"

'_Fine, be that way.'_

Kurt's blush grew through out his whole body as he teleported to his room in a dazed form.

'_Okay, now that he's gone- let's talk bout how cute that Bobby kid is,'_ Maniac said dreamily.

Raven rolled her eyes in sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy week.


	2. Unwanted

Pop Goes The Weasle!

_**Alert!**_

_**I accidentally added chapters from a different story to this story. I am I big fat head! Bad Crane Lee! Bad!**_

_**A/n here you go! Next Chapter!**_

That night Raven couldn't sleep. Her indigo walls made her eyes droop slightly though, and the pumpkin spiced scented candles filled her nostrils. It was Maniac's favorite. No, she took that back, Maniac loved everything mint, including candles. Turning her boom box on low and switching her radio on Raven listened as the words flowed into the room.

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind _

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and its effortless_

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground _

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

Sighing lightly Raven turned the channel.

This is Jz with the traffic report; on the North side of Gotham there seems to be a large traffic jam caused by the Joker, I would suggest taking I-75 south to get to down town until Batman get's everything under control.

(Alright- I know Gotham and the Institute are no where near each other, but in this story they are- Jump city to)

In Jump city there seems too be a very large disturbance down town by none other than the infamous Amazing Mumbo Jumbo. The Teen Titans are said to be cleaning this up as we speak, though there seems to be no sign of the dark Titan, Raven. There is no report on why she is not present, but TLM will be sure to find out for their eager list-"

Raven kicked her radio. They didn't call her? It might have just been Mambo, but still. The Titans hadn't called her for help. She could have been there in no time, but they didn't call her, Maniac didn't even call her. Was being here an attempt to get rid of her? Raven shook her head. No. The titans needed her. But, she couldn't control her powers at the moment- what good was she to the team? Raven frowned. Maybe they were trying to get rid of her.


	3. Discussion

Pop Goes The Weasel

Maniac scrambled across the ground in the marble kitchen as the rest of the group held a small meeting. Both Titans and ASAP members a like had gathered to discuss about the current situation with Raven.

"She's been having problems with her powers," Robin spoke softly.

"We can't just leave her there!" Amber snapped.

"We're just trying to do what's best for her Reese," Cyborg whispered.

"She isn't a child. You aren't her parents. You don't get to make that decision,"

Amber said defiantly.

"Reese is right. No one here should have the right to tell others how to live their lives. Especially when they're all the same age," Gerard said specifically to Robin.

Maniac crawled forward and opened the refrigerator door slowly. She was supposed to be in the med lab at the moment. She had fought the group the whole time though. She told them that just because Mumbo put a small hypnosis spell that would make her fall asleep every time someone said her name, didn't mean that she needed medical attention. And further more, that if she was injured, she was dead as a door nail, so there was a problem in that area.

Grabbing the last piece of cake that Cyborg had been hiding for a week, she sat behind the counter top, out of sight, and began eating the chocolate confection with her hands. She felt that forks were for losers, like bowls. That's why she ate ice cream and cereal out of coffee mugs.

The conversation continued as Robin belittled Reese for disagreeing with him. "I'm the leader here. I say that when one of my team mates need help, they'll get it, whether they want it or not."

"She DOESN'T want it," Greg said, putting a great emphasis on doesn't. "Why can't you get that through your fat head dammit?"

Beastboy sniggered quietly to himself, earning a death glare from Robin. "What? It was funny," He stated.

Robin went on. "I told her that I would give her to the end of the week to think about it. By then I'm sure the professor can convince her to stay. He'll be a lot more help to her than we could ever be.

"Yeah well I talked to her earlier to- she's miserable!" Maniac exclaimed. Jumping up from behind the counter and exposing her hiding place, dropping the piece of cake to the floor. The group gapped at her.

"Maniac you're supposed to be in the hospital!" Reese cried.

Maniac's head hung and she swayed right. Falling to the floor in a heap she began snoring loudly. Reese gave a cheesy smile as the room glared at her.

"Oops."


	4. Home Alone

Pop Goes The Weasel 

Raven sighed deeply. At the moment she was the only one in the institute. With her being so new, and the school years almost over, there was no since in sending her to school. Although Kurt had urged her to go anyway. He was really nice, and cute. Raven chewed on her cheek and stared harshly at her tea in front of her.

Looking around the dining room she sighed once more before standing to leave. She had a whole day to herself. But she couldn't leave the institute. And the professor had prohibited her from using her powers; so meditating was out of the question. At the moment reading didn't really interest her in the least. Students weren't allowed to use the training room without supervision. She could always go swimming- no the pool was closed until 4 during the week.

Raven growled as she left the dining room. The institute had too many rules working against her schedule, and she was all alone and had no idea where half of the building led to. Kurt never had gotten to that tour of his.

'_Kurt is so cute,' _she thought.

"Cute-tastic more like," she corrected herself.

'_Cute-tastic? Maniac's ill vocabulary is rubbing off on me. But it works all the same.'_

Raven climbed the stairs that led to her room and stopped abruptly. A small noise was coming from the game room. "Is someone-" Wait- what was she thinking? Everyone was at school. And if someone had broken into the institute it wouldn't be to play a stupid video game. But she entered the game room anyway.

"Kurt?" she asked upon seeing a blue clad boy.

Kurt raised his head from his game and smiled sheepishly at her. "Couldn't resist one game you know?" he said chuckling.

"But what are you doing here?" Raven stammered.

"Vell- zits your first veal day here. Zand I didn't want you to be zall alone. Zand I never did givz you zat tour I zaid I vould givz you. Zo- ere I yam," he said smiling.

Raven gave a weak grin. He had skipped school for her? To show her around?

…

'_HE SKIPPED SCHOOL TO SHOW YOU AROUND!'_ Maniac's voice cried over the communicator.

"W-well yeah," Raven stuttered.

'_Girl- I think someone has the hots for you.'_

"Maniac."

'_No seriously. Now when's the wedding?'_

"There isn't going to be a wedding."

'_Good cause you're already married to Greg.'_

"Maniac I've already explained this to you. Greg and I-"

'_-Have decided to stay married because the of the whole Azarathian binding and consequences- but forget it completely even though it breaks his little Greggy heart, because even though he denies it at all cost he is madly in love with you, but disregarded this so you could live your own life and see other people,'_ Maniac mimicked.

"I never said his 'little Greggy heart'!" Raven exclaimed. "I mean- Greg's nice and all but I am not going to be ready to be married for years to come."

'_And he understands that. So just go chasing after some guy you just met and leave a true honest to goodness guy that you know loves you no madder what behind.'_

"You are so trying to make me feel guilty, and you are."

'_Yes!'_

"And you are loving every minute of it."

'_Yes.'_

Raven hung up the communicator- and left Maniac confused on the other end by the dial tone.

"Hello."

No answer.

"Hello!"

Still no answer. Maniac looked at the communicator and scowled.

"Yeah well- I'm taller than you!" Maniac shouted.

**Sorry it was so short. I'm working on it. Fluff is going to be on it's way don't worry! That and some more nonsense from Maniac, and how's Greg going to react to all of this? **

**Dun Dun Dun**


	5. Fluff at first glance!

_Pop Goes The Weasel_

**Okay I will try to make this chapter long as possible. And for those that do not understand the whole Greg and Raven thing- please go read We All Fall Down and everything will hopefully be explained.**

It was nearing the end of the week. Raven was half excited- but yet reluctant to return to the Titans. The Titans were obviously fine with out her. But the school was a little too over whelming. She was always by herself with Kurt at school- though Jean had been following her everywhere and making sure she was fine. That's the last thing she wanted right now. A mother.

Raven frowned. Her mother was dead because of Trigon- though; maybe it was partially her fault. Raven shook her head and cleared her head of all thoughts. She didn't need a mother. Not with Maniac always around. And Maniac had made it very clear that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. But Maniac wasn't here right now was she?

Raven sighed. She was getting off track. The week was ending- the question was should she stay or not. Raven growled. She wished something like this was obvious. She didn't want to leave Kurt- but she needed the titans even more. There was a simple answer here somewhere. And who better to talk to than a simple minded person?

Raven opened her communicator and waited for Maniac to pick up.

'_Hello this is Titans Tower, this Maniac speaking into the phone at this moment moment, who may I ask is speaking on the phone right now in this conversation please?'_

"Man-?"

'_Whoever this is do not say my name because I will fall asleep on you. Though I did not in the last chapter if my name was mentioned.'_

"What? Man- Oh sister of mine- what are you talking about?"

'_Oh hey Roo! Disregard whatever I just said. Whuz up my homie?'_

"Besides your bad introduction and my low minutes, I am currently having trouble deciding whether or not I should stay here- or come home."

'_That's a question? Gee I feel so loved.'_

"Stop with the sarcasm. I'm serious. The professor is somewhat helping me with my powers. And it's kind of nice here."

'_Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just want to stay with your new boyfriend.'_

"Would you take this seriously?"

'_Would you stop whining- I'm only messing with you damn.'_

Raven sighed and was about to hang up when Maniac spoke again.

'_Well I was really hoping you were going to come home.'_

"I know. And I feel bad about leaving in the first place. I know the team doesn't need me as much with you all there- but you still need my help right?"

'_Well to tell you the truth we really only need you here for backup. Actually we don't need you at all. Stay there we hate you! KIDDING! I was kidding don't hang up, I'm all alone. See what you've done? Now I'm going to cry. Thanks a lot.'_

"You know what- I am going to say your name and laugh when you fall asleep."

"NO! Alright here's the truth. You have to stay there. Robin has put you on suspension until you get your powers under control. Even though I fought him every step of the way- please don't hate me because I sorta agreed- he said you would be useless to the team and would do more damage than help. So if you're going to hate anyone hate him. In fact I think I'll go fill his bed up with cream corn right now. Wouldn't that be a- hello?"

Maniac glared at the communicator. "Not again! Dammit that's the second you hung up on me in a week. You are really pissing me off you- why am I still talking to her? She hung up!"

Maniac threw her communicator at her pillow and pretended to hit it. Crossing her arms dramatically and walking off with her nose in the air, Maniac exited her room.

Raven stared wide-eyed at her communicator. Suspended? Suspended? How- Why- Raven heaved in a great sigh. Well there was her answer at least. She was staying here and that was that.

…

Kurt was listening on the other side of the door. Raven was suspended? He furrowed his brow and then smiled. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about this or not- but she was staying and that was all that mattered.

Wait- did Maniac call him Raven's boyfriend? Did she disagree? Was 'would you tak this seriously?' disagreeing? Kurt's face went all red. Clearing his throat he knocked on Raven's door.

…

Raven stood as her door opened.

…

Kurt moved forwards to say something.

…

Raven tripped slightly in surprise of seeing Kurt in the doorway.

…

Their lips met.

…

Raven reeled back and gasped.

…

Kurt's eyes widened. He turned to run then stopped. Looking back at Raven he blushed then teleported away to his room. Once there he touched his lips and smiled to himself. 'Was that a real kiss?' he wondered.

Kurt's smile widened and he fell onto his bed.

Maybe she could be his girlfriend?

**I feel fluff coming on. Stop me now- I'm feeling frilly. PLEASE REVIEW DAMMIT! **


	6. Caught in the kiss

_Pop Goes The Weasel_

Raven sat in disbelief. Did Kurt just kiss her? Or did she kiss him. Raven bit her lips and sighed. She didn't need this right now. She was suspended from her team- and now Kurt had just kissed her.

Raven stood and left her room. Maybe she should go talk to Kurt or something?

Raven touched her lips and pulled in a deep breath. Looking up she saw Rogue standing in front of her. Had she seen the whole thing?

"Um?" Raven said sheepishly.

"Look I don't know what's going on- but you better leave my brother alone," Rogue hissed.

"Brother?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah. Step off!"

(**If you don't know the relationship between Rogue and Kurt- then go get a clue, damn**)

…

Kurt circled his room nervously. Just then there was a knock at his door. Kurt stopped abruptly and licked his lips. Giving and uneasy smile he prepared to greet whoever was on the other side.

"Hello?" He said smiling. Upon seeing Raven standing in front of him his face dropped and he gulped. She probably wanted some sort of explanation.

"Hey."

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence Raven spoke again.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Err- sure." Kurt gulped. "Vould you like to come in?" he asked, motioning to his room.

Raven nodded and followed him inside. Sitting down on Kurt's bed, they both looked at each other. "Kurt? Was that a real kiss?"

"Vat is vat I vanted to ask you. So I guess no- zit vasn't real."

They both fell quiet. Raven sighed. Okay so it wasn't real. She'd get over it right?

"But maybe… you vould like a real one?" Kurt spoke softly.

Raven gave him a shocked expression. "Maybe… that would be nice?" Raven held her breath. Had she really just said that?

Kurt's head shot up. Both of them flushed red in embarrassment.

"Yes, maybe that c-could be nice," Kurt stuttered. "Maybe- um-"

Kurt stopped. Picking up Raven's hand and stroking it carefully, he pulled in a deep breath. Leaning in slowly Kurt closed his eyed. Raven followed the suit and moved closer.

Their lips met for a second. Raven moved away and looked at Kurt a little sadly. "I'm not sure Kurt. Maybe-"

Kurt cupped her chin and stared down into her eyes briefly. Kurt kissed her softly, she kissed him back. Raven ran her fingers through his hair, Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist. Lying back on the bed, Kurt pulled Raven on top of him and the kiss intensified.

Raven nipped at Kurt's lip, and snuggled into his chest. Kurt ran his index finger down her spine, massaging her back.

Raven stiffened. For a second everything Maniac had said flooded back to her.

'_So just go chasing after some guy you just met and leave a true honest to goodness guy that you know loves you no madder what, behind.'_

'_Good cause you're already married to Greg_.'

'_- but forget it completely even though it breaks his little Greggy heart, because even though he denies it at all cost he is madly in love with you.'_

But Kurt loved her to right? And Greg wasn't the one kissing her right now was he?

At the moment Rogue bursted into the room. "What did I tell both ya?" She snapped.

**Dum de dum dun. Oh no, it's a cliffy! Not that! I'll update soon don't worry. But review and tell me what's going to happen next! UPDATE DAMMIT!**


	7. Deadly Fight

_Pop Goes The Weasel_

**Zarola- I somewhat dedicated this chapter and the last one to you! **

**Maniac: Wait, why isn't this about me?**

**Not every story I write is about you Maniac**

**Maniac: But I thought I was your favorite!**

**So? The world does not revolve around you**

**Maniac: Gasp! I am appalled.**

**You're also stupid but hey.**

_**Maniac tackles author. **_

**What the hell! Get offa me!**

_**Maniac gives a pathetic punch. Author laughs hysterically. Maniac grabs Author by the throat and rips her to the floor. Author hooks left, colliding with Maniac's jaw. Maniac falls to the floor crying. Reese steps in and starts cheering. **_

**Reese: Booyah butt muncher!**

**Okay let start the story from here. I just wanted to be silly. I think I'll make Rogue a supper bitch in this chapter, fun.**

At the moment Rogue bursted into the room. "What did I tell both ya?" She snapped. Raven gasped. Shit they had been caught!

Kurt shot back and gave Rogue a nervous laugh.

Raven furrowed her brow. What did this girl think she was doing?

"Did I not tell you, girly, to stay away from my brother?" Rogue spat.

"Yeah. But did I ever agree?" Raven shot back.

Rogue gave a low growl in her throat. Stepping forward Rogue held out her hands in a battle stance. Raven did the same, her hands glowing black energy.

Rogue shot out first, wrapped her hands around Raven's throat. Pinning the smaller girl to the floor, Rogues hand glowed slightly as black energy surrounded random objects in the room. Raven became pale and gasped for breath.

"I know what you are. You're a demon. You're evil. I know it. That's why you're here. You can't keep control of your demonic powers.'

Raven shakily gripped Rogues wrist, trying to pry her off. "Zop it! You'll kill er!" Kurt pulled Rogue off Raven long enough for the girl to get some air. Rogue still wasn't satisfied though. Jamming her elbow into Kurt's stomach, Rogue lurched at Raven again.

Raven was half conscious and barely dodged the attack. Her legs we weak, they would surely give out soon. She needed to rest. She needed… before Raven could even finish her though Rogue had already grabbed her by the wrist tripped her face first to the ground. Rogue grabbed her other wrist and shoved her foot into Ravens spine.

"See how you like this."

Rogue ripped Raven's arms back with her foot still in place. A loud crack irrupted from Raven's spine. Raven cried out in pain. The sensation was horrible. She could feel her arms being ripped out of their sockets, her back breaking, her ribs cracking from the pressure.

"NO!" Kurt exclaimed. At this point Kurt was able to separate Rogue from Raven tattered body, and the door opened once more. Logan, Storm, and Jean were all dumbfounded by the scene before them.

"Call a doctor, now!" Storm cried.

"No she needs the Professor. The Professor will help her," Jean hollered.

"Get Raven help pleaz!" Kurt sobbed.

"We need the call the Titans. They need to know," Logan said calmly.

Raven's vision was blurred. It was all going black. Her body felt like it was on fire, with her skin becoming numb quickly. It was like little needles poking her all over. She was so tired. So weak.

Kurt loomed over her, pulling her into his arms, cradling her as if she were going to break at any moment. "It iz all right Raven. It iz alright."

Raven was too tired. It was hard to breathe. Hard to focus. Who's voice was that. Who was talking to her? One word escaped her mouth before she finally fell into a deep sleep. "Greg," she said softly.

Kurt's eyes widened. Greg? No. His heart felt like it was shattered. Just… no.

**Burn. I know it's short. But I love a cliffhanger. :) I'll update soon I swear! And I have added profiles of the ASAP crew so be sure to check it out!**


End file.
